Numerous types of locks are currently available for securing the doors of homes and businesses. Probably the most widely used lock is the so-called deadbolt lock. Deadbolt locks have achieved widespread use because of the high degree of security that they provide, the ease with which they are operated and installed, and their relatively pleasing aesthetic appearance. Indeed, the deadbolt lock has become so common that doors and door frames are frequently prefabricated to accept them. Their acceptance has resulted in a substantial standardization of deadbolt locks, with the major brand name locks usually being interchangeable and with the lesser-known brands typically being direct replacements for their better known counterparts.
One of the few problems with deadbolt locks is the difficulty of locating the keyhole opening in the dark. This problem may be compounded by the large number of keys that one seeking entry may carry. One method of reducing this problem is to illuminate the keyhole opening. Prior art devices for providing keyhole opening illumination exist, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,873, issued to Bean, entitled "Keyhole Light Illuminator," and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,527, issued to Belverio, Jr., et al., entitled "Illuminated Door Lock Scratch Guard." While these, and other, devices are useful, they typically use a larger surface area for mounting than may be available with a deadbolt lock. These devices also alter the appearance of the door and lock arrangement with which used and may adversely affect the aesthetics of the door. Also, the devices are difficult to securely mount on the door. Such prior art devices are also needlessly difficult to fabricate, particularly when making connections with the illumination lamps.